


notice

by pearltiare



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Clear Card Arc, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Like Really in Love, all lowercase, i put space in between punctuation, im tired asf, syaoran is really in love, syaorans pov, this is a comfort fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: syaoran notices. he takes note of so many things about his beloved, keeping them all organized in case he needs to bring said things up. he falls deeper for her every time he notices, and he wants to never stop noticing.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	notice

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1am i am so tired

even before the two began dating, syaoran noticed several things about sakura.

he noticed how careful she was to pay attention to detail during the capturing of the clow cards. he noticed how gentle and warm she was towards kero, even though they sometimes bumped heads. he noticed how she was never hesitant to offer a helping hand, even if the person in question was a stranger to sakura or someone she didn't get along with. he noticed how devoted she was to those she loved, she would do anything (within reason, of course) in her power to make them happy. to make them smile.

he noticed how warm and kind her smile always seemed. it didn't matter what the circumstances were, she could always help calm the tension in the air with that smile of hers. syaoran noticed how somehow she seemed so put-together all the time. she wasn't as pristine or polished as tomoyo, but it was obvious that sakura did put effort into her appearance. he noticed how her hair seemed bouncy when she put some skip in her step, and how she would put cute little buttons on her school bag. he noticed how beautiful her eyes were, especially in direct sunlight and when she was truly, undoubtedly happy.

he noticed, he noticed, he noticed.

when syaoran and sakura began dating, he took more and more notice.

he noticed how soft her hands were, did she use hand cream ? possibly. he noticed the sweet smell of her shampoo, he noticed the twinkle in her eye whenever she talked about something that she loved. he noticed how excited sakura got when he arrived to one of their (few) dates, he noticed how much effort she put into her appearance, her mannerisms, and her general outlook on life when she began dating syaoran. she seemed to really want to improve herself for the better, for her sake, for her friends' sake, and for the sake of her boyfriend's family.

syaoran had also noticed how fond he had become of that word. _boyfriend._ it seemed so unfamiliar yet so fitting to the young boy, it seemed natural almost. nostalgic. he knew from this, among many other things that he had found his match. it was at the moment he began realizing this, that he noticed he began to appreciate his life more. before, he had only really seen himself as what his family expected him to be. or what he was trained to be. a skilled martial artist and ancient magic user, the future head of the li clan. although he didn't really mind this, syaoran was never really happy living like that. every day seemed the exact same, one after another. things seemed dull, and he ached for some sort of purpose. some bigger motive. he noticed that when he began thinking this way, sakura came into his life immediately after.

it all seemed to fall into place perfectly, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle putting themselves together, slowly but surely. he noticed how happy and free he felt during their first kiss, how he never wanted that moment to end even though realistically, he knew it would have to eventually. he noticed that when they huggd, syaoran would hold onto his girlfriend longer, tighter. he noticed that when she would hold his hand, his face would always heat up, and his heartbeat would always become much, much quicker. he noticed that every time she visited him, he was so hard on himself, because he wanted to present the best version of himself to the girl. he believed that sakura deserved only the best, so that included his self-image.

he noticed that he almost wanted to ask to borrow the TIME card every time something memorable, precious happened. he wanted to be able to capture those moments and be able to relive them whenever he possibly could. he wished for some magical way to do that, but to no avail. so he noticed that he began living in the moment, rather than the anxiety of the future more often. he treasured every little memory with sakura. especially the teddy bear she had given him. just that little bear held so many memories, so much love, joy, happiness, fear, awkward exchanges, and so much importance to syaoran. he didn't know what he would possibly do if he were to possibly lose that bear.

he noticed so, so many things. he noticed most of all, how much of a fool in love he was. sure, he was young, but that didn't mean anything to him. he had fallen, and he had fallen hard. it was awkward, tense, and emotional at first, and still does get that way from time to time. but to syaoran, this didn't matter. he wouldn't rather this had played out any differently. he was a better person now, a better magic user, a better lover because of sakura. he noticed that he had her to thank for so, so many things, and he would do that the best way he could. he would show his gratitude for as long as his girlfriend allowed him to. for as long as he lived.


End file.
